


You're Gonna Be Fine

by selenamasters95



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is hurt on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snipermathlove29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipermathlove29/gifts).



    Colby sat by the hospital bed, Charlie’s still hand held between his. He could still smell the gunpowder, could still hear the shot fired as a man dressed as a police officer opened fire at the crime scene they had been called to. Colby looked at Charlie’s pale face but all he could see was the moment Charlie fell to the pavement, could still hear him gasping for breath. He didn’t look away from Charlie even as he registered the sound of the door opening and tired footsteps that could only be Don’s.

   “Doc said he’ll make a full recovery.” Don spoke quietly as if not to disturb the silence of the room. Colby just nodded and slowly looked up when Don sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. “Megan and David are handling the shooter...” he continued as he stared at his brother’s still face. It unnerved him a little to see Charlie so still. Colby nodded and looked at Charlie. He slowly raised the hand he was still holding and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. Don watched the exchange silently. 

   “You know...when Charlie first told me..about his feelings for you...I wasn’t sure.” Colby looked up at Don. “I didn’t know if it was a good idea...Charlie dating an agent... Don looked at Charlie, his determined expression as he confessed his feelings for Colby after the Janus List mess flashing across his mind. “Then I saw you two together.” Don looked at Colby. “I watched at how closely you watched him...how protective you were...how he looked at you the way he looks at math. I knew then it wasn’t a passing thing for either for you.” Colby looked from Don to Charlie. 

   “I was gonna ask permission to marry him.” Colby whispered. Don felt himself smile faintly. 

   “Charlie doesn’t need anyone’s permission.” he looked at Colby in time to see a faint smile flash across his face. 

   “He sure doesn’t...but he would like his big brother’s approval.” Colby looked at Don. Don felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn slightly as he realized Colby was asking  _ his  _ permission to marry Charlie as they all knew Allan wasn’t as accepting as he pretended to be. Don took a breath. 

   “Nothing would make me happier.” he told him. Colby smiled faintly. 

   “Thanks Don.” he said quietly. The door opened again and Don looked up to Megan and David coming in. 

   “I called Larry and told him what happened. He said he’d be on the next flight back.” She told Don. Don nodded as the two agents walked over. 

   “How is he?” David asked looking from Colby and Charlie to Don. 

   “Doctor said he would recover. They believe he will wake up soon.” Don let out a sigh. David and Megan watched as Colby ran a hand through Charlie’s curls. David couldn’t help but remember the night Colby confessed his feelings to Charlie while he and David sat in a bar. He watched Colby stroke Charlie’s pale cheek as Megan watched them both, remembering the night Colby nervously asked Charlie to dinner after a hard case and how Charlie had glanced at Don as if seeking his approval before saying yes. 

   “Did you let Allan know?” Megan asked. Don nodded.  

   “I called and left a few messages. He’s in Vegas though and I haven’t heard back from him.” Don rubbed his face. 

   “Both of you...go home. Eat. Sleep. Megan and I will stay.” David told them. Both Don and Colby looked like they were going to protest until David spoke again. “Charlie would want you to.” he finished. 

   “Real low David.” Colby spoke for the first time since they had entered. 

   “Hey...whatever works man.” David retorted, the forced levity evident. Don stood and squeezed Charlie’s hand before walking over to them. Colby gently kissed Charlie’s forehead before reluctantly walking out. David sat in Don’s vacated chair as Megan sat in Colby’s. Megan swallowed hard. She could still hear Colby calling Charlie’s name, fear and panic obvious in his voice. She recalled her own sick fear at seeing the blood spread on Charlie’s t-shirt. She closed her eyes and took a breath to steady herself. 

   “You know...Don’s gonna kill us when he finds out we didn’t tell him that the shooter had been aiming for Charlie” David muttered. Megan just nodded. David listened to the beeping of the machines and recalled the way Don’s face paled and how his voice joined Colby’s, both equal in fear and panic. He recalled the tears that ran down his partner’s face as Charlie began to gasp for breath. They both stayed quiet as a nurse came in to check Charlie’s vitals. A few hours passed in this silence, only broken by the sound of the machines. When the door opened, Megan looked up to see Don walking in with a couple cups of coffee. She smiled her thanks as he handed one to her and watched David received his. Don looked at his brother.

   “Did you sleep?” Megan asked him. Don just shook his head and sighed. 

   “Wasn’t able to.” He confessed. Don turned to face the door when it opened, revealing the doctor. David and Megan stepped outside the door to let Don speak to the doctor. Megan leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, the door opened and the doctor walked out. David and Megan stepped back inside in the room and looked at Don. “Doctor said his vitals are stable. They’ll check again in a few hours.” He rested his hands on the end railing of Charlie’s hospital bed. He looked at the door as Colby came in, the same dark circles under his eyes that existed under Don’s eyes prominent. He sat down beside Charlie’s hospital bed, a cup of coffee held firmly in his grip. “Tell me about the shooter.” Don glanced at Megan and David. 

   “His name was Damian Marcos. We have reason to believe that the shooter was aiming for the Professor.” Edgerton announced suddenly. Don, David, and Megan turned to look at him, surprise written on their faces. Before Don could ask Edgerton continued. “The Professor was supposed to meet me in Sibly for a hiking trip after the case was wrapped. Granger called me and let me know what happened so I came down here to lend a hand.” Edgerton looked over to where Colby sat holding Charlie’s hand again. “How is he?” Edgerton asked, his voice slightly softer.

   “He’s stable. His vitals are holding so the doctors believe he’s gonna wake up soon.” Don told him. “Why would Marcos aim for Charlie.” Don looked at Charlie then back at Edgerton. 

   “Still trying to figure that out. He’s sitting in interrogation right now by some miracle.” Edgerton folded his arms. “He won’t talk and the brass doesn’t want to let your people interrogate him or Detective Gary Walker who is pacing the conference room as we speak interrogate him.” Don nodded and sighed. Megan stood next to Don and looked at him. 

   “Did you get a hold of Alan?” she asked him quietly as Edgerton leaned against the wall. Don nodded. 

   “Yeah...he’s on the road. He feels guilty that he wasn’t here.” Don tightened his grip on the railing. Megan squeezed Don’s arm. He looked at her. “Did you hear from Larry?” He asked. Megan nodded.

   “Larry’s on his way as well. He was able to catch a flight.” Megan rested her head against his shoulder. Quiet descended on those in the room. David and Edgerton left an hour later to head back to the office to check on the investigation. Megan stayed behind to stay with Don and Colby while they waited for Charlie to wake up. Colby didn’t look away from Charlie’s face, inwardly praying that he would wake up soon. Don sat down in the other chair, just as quiet as Colby. Quiet continued to reign, only broken by the sound of the machines. Soon Megan had to leave to pick up Larry from the airport. As Don and Colby awaited Alan’s arrival, a groan sounded from the hospital bed. Colby sat up straighter. 

   “Charlie?” he asked quietly. Charlie slowly opened his eyes, another groan escaped up as he found it hurt to breath. Images flashed through his mind as he remembered the sound of gunfire. 

   “Col-Colby! Don!” Charlie tried to shout and sit up, fear that they had been hurt huge. Colby caught him before he could sit up.

   “I’m here Charlie...Don’s here...we’re okay...” He kissed Charlie’s hand as he turned brown eyes to look at him. 

   “We’re okay buddy...” Don broke in as if sensing that Charlie would need to hear his voice as well. He was proven right when Charlie looked at him, relief at seeing them both evident. Colby leaned over and kissed Charlie’s forehead as the doctor came in. “You’re gonna be fine buddy...you’re gonna be fine.” Don told him as the doctor began to speak. Charlie tightened his grip on Colby’s hand and he turned his attention towards the doctor. 


End file.
